Master of the Russos
by shadow74236915
Summary: Justin is bored. In his boredom, he makes the discovery of a lifetime! Now, he can keep his powers (and maybe have a little FUN too)! WARNING: Justin/Jerry, Jestin, Yaoi, REALLY inapropriate for kids
1. Chapter 1: Discovery of the Mesmer

Justin was bored. He had done everything on his To-Do list for the day, and it wasn't even noon yet. His family was out so he got the whole house to himself, but that meant he was lonely. He decided to go up to the lair and see if anything caught his eye. No such luck, since he knew and used EVERYTHING in the lair. Except… _the book._The one that he was expressly FORBIDDEN to touch. Obviously, Alex had read it.

"_One of the few books she ever willingly read,_" Justin thought. She didn't even get in trouble after causing another fun-filled day of chaos in the Substation. So, why can't he read it? He pulled the book from it's shelf and plopped down on the couch. The title said "Forbidden Spells", which explained why he wasn't supposed to touch it, and why Alex did.

As he read through to see what new spells he could learn, he noticed something… _odd _in the potions section. There seemed to be a page that was glued shut in such a way, it was as if the page didn't even exist. Only because Justin was a bookworm did he notice that the numbers were out of order. Using a quick Separation Spell, he found a recipe for the Mesmer Potion. Justin couldn't believe he had found this!It is a rare and dangerous potion, in the fact that it puts any drinker in a hypnotized trance, only obeying the one who originally brewed the potion.

It was a dream come true! He could have Alex and Max completely forfeit the competition. He'd become the family wizard and he'd get to keep his powers! He rushed to his room and began studying the recipe. Fortunately, the ingredients were simple, but he DID have to add an ounce of his blood."_Probably to show that I brewed the potion,_" he thought.

As he summoned the necessary ingredients, he began to wonder if he could use the potion for more… _sexual _purposes. For as long as he could remember, he had a crush on his dad that turned into full blown lust when his hormones finally kicked in. He had wet dreams about Jerry almost every night, which involved him fucking his dad, using toys on him, and anything else that involved a bound and submissive Jerry. If he could get the entire family to drink the potion, he could do whatever he wanted to his father. And Jerry would love every minute of it. He got a raging hard-on just THINKING about what he could do!

He quickly cast a spell on the door that wouldn't allow anyone inside except him. He got out his personal cauldron and began mixing the required ingredients. Unfortunately, the book instructed to let the potion sit for a month until it can be used, otherwise the effects would only last for a short time. Justin would have to wait, but luckily, that meant time to prepare how he would get his family to drink the potion. He hid the cauldron where he was sure no one would find it. Then, as an afterthought, cast a spell that would influence everyone except him to not look in that direction. It would keep that little sneak Max from finding it.

So, until his family got back, he spent his time planning how everything would work. If everything went according to plan, his entire family would be under his control. All he could do now was wait… and wait… and w-HOLY FUCK THIS IS GOING TO TAKE FOREVER!


	2. Chapter 2: Family Trap

**HELLO DEAR READERS! My first story is actually falling behind my second, which is bizarre. I just wasn't feeling it I guess… ANYWAYS: I have finally received 1 review from ****plaidman, ****so CONGRATULATIONS on being my first review! I do really appreciate Constructive Criticism, so please don't hesitate to review. **

**I do NOT own anything I write about.**

Justin decided to take care of his mom first. She had no knowledge of magic, so he could convince her to drink the potion without having to sneak it to her. It would make his life easier, so to speak. So, while the rest of the family was downstairs taking care of the substation, he approached his mom.

"Hey mom…" Justin began.

"Yes _mi_ _hijo brillante_?" his mom replied.

"Well, I was trying out this new potion. I heard that we would be tested on it during our next exams. It is supposed to enhance the drinker's feminine beauty, but I'm not sure that it works. I obviously don't want to try it out on myself, so do you think you could test it for me?"

"Oh, _hijo_, I'm not so sure. I know how smart you are, but if this is used on a test, it obviously means it was hard to make. Are you SURE you did this right?"

"Absolutely! I know I made the potion correctly, as I had followed the instructions perfectly," Justin assured her.

"Well... alright. How much do I need to drink?" she asked.

Justin filled up a small cup and said, "Just a sip."

Teresa took a single sip and waited a few seconds. Suddenly, she had a blank look on her face as she knelt before Justin and said, "What is your wish, my Master?"

Justin grinned as he said, "Well bitch, I need you to act normal until the rest of the family joins you in servitude. Unless then, you will look, act, and sound as though nothing is wrong."

"Yes Master," she said as she began to look like herself again.

"Oh, and you will call me Justin unless we are alone or in the presence of other slaves."

"Yes Master."

"Now, go downstairs and tell Alex that she's done for the day, and that there is a big tall soda waiting up here for her," Justin ordered.

Teresa went downstairs and said to Alex, "I think you have worked enough for today, _mi hija._"

"Thank God," Alex sighed," I've been working nonstop and I am SOOOOO tired."

"Well, I have a soda waiting upstairs with your name on it," Teresa sang.

"OMG! Thank you!" Alex screamed. She rushed upstairs just as Justin made it into his bedroom without her noticing. There on the kitchen counter was a soda. She quickly ran over and took a huge sip as Justin walked into the room. Unbeknownst to her, Justin had added some of the potion to her drink, and within seconds she was in slave mode.

"What is your wish, my Master?" she asked.

"Stupid slut. Not so cocky now are you? All those times you humiliated me and Max in public, and now I can make you do whatever I want. Your punishment will have to wait, though. For now, I want you to go upstairs and wait until I call you," Justin ordered.

"Yes Master," Alex said as she walked upstairs.

Justin began to set the table for dinner, putting out plates, silverware, napkins, and drinks. He put a spoonful of the potion in his brother's and father's cups and filled the rest with water. Soon the rest of the family was upstairs and getting ready for dinner. After saying a prayer, everyone began to eat. Unfortunately, Max took a drink of water long before his dad did.

Max immediately asked Justin, "What is your wish, my Master?" Jerry knew enough about potions to recognize that question to know that Max had drunk the Mesmer potion. He also saw that he was speaking to Justin when he said the key phrase.

He jumped out of his chair and yelled, "You sonofabitch! Did you give Max the Mesmer potion?!"

Justin realized his dad still hadn't drunk the potion and yelled, "Slaves, hold him down!" Alex, Teresa, and Max lept out of their seats and each grabbed one of Jerry's limbs. Jerry fell on his back under the combined weight and couldn't get free.

"Pinch his nose! Don't let him breathe!" Justin ordered. Max pinched his dad's nose closed, and Jerry began to suffocate. He quickly opened his mouth to breathe and Justin poured the glass of water and potion down his dad's throat. He then closed his dad's mouth and massaged Jerry's neck to get him to swallow it all. Jerry couldn't win, and he soon became another one of Justin's slaves. Justin was finally in control.


	3. Progress Report

**Hello Interwebs!**

**I am sorry to say that I might terminate this story for a while… I like the idea, but I'm running out of creativity. SO: If I get 50 reviews that can help give me a head-start on this story, then it will continue. Otherwise, my "Steel Bends to Rock" fic is the only presently published story I will be working on. I will start others that, for the most part, will NOT have M/M scenes. Maybe if the time is right… who knows?**

**Anyways, I REALLY need help with this! 50 reviews= more magical fun!**

**Ciao!**

**P.S.: I have already received a review for Alex to service Justin. I am NOT going to do M/F. M/M ONLY!**


End file.
